<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>mood by traxcy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26181430">mood</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/traxcy/pseuds/traxcy'>traxcy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, M/M, Making Out, Masturbation, Mood Swings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:54:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,131</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26181430</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/traxcy/pseuds/traxcy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Floyd wasn't in the mood and well, he didn't lent Riddle a hand.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Floyd Leech/Riddle Rosehearts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>88</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>mood</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Riddle hated having free time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yes, he hated it, because he always ended up in the hands of that </span>
  <em>
    <span>thing</span>
  </em>
  <span> who, for some reason, kissed absurdly well.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The </span>
  <em>
    <span>thing</span>
  </em>
  <span> in question was his boyfriend, Floyd Leech.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anyway, Riddle knew he should be studying, whether it was free time or not.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And he would, if he weren't in Floyd's room, specifically thrown on his bed, having him on top of his body.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He would love to use some common sense and say "enough, I'm going to my room", but, as already mentioned, Floyd was a good kisser. Not only that, but he also touched Riddle's body in the right places, making his breathing heavy and his gray eyes dark from the inevitable lust.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They had been like that for at least twenty minutes, it wasn't surprisingly that he was hard and needy — enough to ignore the aggressive bites on his neck, holding on Floyd's back in an effective attempt to bring his body closer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everything was going well, he was already mentally preparing for going all the way, however, Floyd stopped. He didn't bite his neck anymore, he didn't kiss his mouth anymore; he simply stopped and walked away, staring at the redhead with that damned expression bathed in boredom. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What…?" Riddle asked, trying to normalize his breath and understand the sudden pause at the same time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hm, got bored" he said, without a hint of offense in his voice, which made it even more offensive to the boy in the bed. "Oh, you got hard. What a shame, huh?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Riddle felt the blood rise to his head, no longer knowing whether it was anger or shame — and not bothering to find out, either.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Are you really… not going to continue?" Insist was properly humiliating, but it wasn't like his head was in the right place.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He knew his boyfriend's mood swings, at one time or another he always got tired of things, but in all those months of relationship, he had never done that during </span>
  <em>
    <span>those</span>
  </em>
  <span> situations.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Floyd was definitely a handful, he thought.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's soooo much work… You can just use your hand or something."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Okay, now Riddle knew that the redness that covered his face was anger, really. He had to take a deep breath and count to ten mentally, sitting on the mattress when he decided that he wasn't going to give up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It had been so long since they had done that, it was unfair for Floyd to decide to stop right when things were getting good. Okay, he was telling himself all the time that he could be doing much more useful things, but…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Riddle would kill a little bit of his pride there. If Floyd didn't give in, he would just give up and go back to his room - and probably block his number on the way, details.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"But I don't want to use my hand… I want yours…" he murmured, looking away at the bedroom floor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Don't wanna."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now Riddle counted to twenty, sighing without realizing it. He was so horny, but now he shared that feeling with the desire to punch his boyfriend — which he wouldn't do, because he was aware that he had no chance against him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"And why not…?" He sounded more needy than he would have liked, finally looking back at the taller boy, who now looked back at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Because seeing you wanting it makes me not want to give it to you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Floyd's smile was appropriately irritating, enough for Riddle to want to block not only his number, but his entire existence.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Right. So I'm going to do this with my hand, in my room. Excuse me." He intended to get up and go straight to the door, but a hand grabbed his wrist and tossed him back on the bed. "What?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No, you're going to use your hand here. I want to watch."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Floyd settled on the bed, still sporting a bored look, waiting for his boyfriend to do something that could entertain him. In turn, Riddle bit his lip and sat on his knees, visibly uncertain.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sooo boring." Floyd teased, enjoying the sharp look he received.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"As if I'm here to entertain you..."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He said that, but he didn't have much to lose, since his boyfriend constantly destroyed every drop of his dignity.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taking a deep breath, Riddle unbuttoned his shirt and opened his pants, sliding a hand over his abdomen and resting it on the volume inside his underwear. He had a red face and closed his eyes, barely able to believe where the sexual despair was taking him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He felt wet and soon touched himself directly, less bothered by the stare on his person than he imagined he would be. Floyd still wore a disinterested expression, resting his face on one hand as he studied the scene before him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That disregard was irritating for the prefect of Heartslabyul, but he was unmoved by it — it even made him want to prove to his boyfriend that he didn't need him for anything, much less for that kind of things.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He moaned softly as he closed his fist against his erection, moving his hand at a slow, certainly timid pace. It took a while to be able to feel pleasure, given the inevitable shame at being exposed that way, but soon he felt it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gradually, he didn't avoid moving his hips against the hand that masturbated him, using the other to touch his nipples. Riddle's eyes were still closed, trying to contain his moans, and he imagined that Floyd still didn't care for what he did, given the unbreakable silence.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His arousal increased and, with a few more movements of his hand and shameful moans, he ended up coming. He got his palm and his abdomen dirty, falling on his legs with irregular breathing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It took him a while to get back to normal, but opening his eyes brought his common sense back, plus the desire to bury himself in a hole forever. Floyd, still in the same place, now smiled, apparently satisfied — especially with the small tears that had accumulated in Riddle's eyes, who didn't even notice them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You can be really adorable when you want to ~" he said, not hesitating to throw himself against the redhead.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Riddle grunted, trying to get rid of the hug — mostly because he was dirty and sweaty — but Floyd didn't move, filling his red face with short kisses and unsolicited licks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He found it irritating that he was going back to a good mood out of nowhere, but it wasn't like he was really bothered. Floyd was difficult, but he didn't really regret spending his free time having to deal with him... Humiliations aside, of course.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sexual mood was ruined, but Riddle couldn't complain about the cuddling mood. </span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thanks for reading hope it wasnt very ooc</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>